


By the Light of the Fire

by Liorena



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Adorable, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bad at tagging, Credence Barebone - Freeform, Cute, Fire, First Kiss, Fluff, GRADENCE - Freeform, Gravebone, Graves falling asleep during movie, M/M, Modern AU, Movie Night, Percival Graves - Freeform, SO MUCH FLUFF, canon divergence-modern setting, random caressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 21:49:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10773132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liorena/pseuds/Liorena
Summary: “Would you like to watch a movie, Credence?”The question had taken Credence by surprise and it must have shown on his face because Percival smirked and proceeded to explain that they’d have to guard the fire until it burned out so they might as well watch a movie.----Graves falls asleep during movie-night and Credence can't help but think 'bout how handsome he looks in the firelight. A lot of supressed feelings come bubbling to the surface;)





	By the Light of the Fire

**Author's Note:**

> I was sitting by the fire at my summerhouse and came up with this idea and just had to write it. Pretty short tho.

“Would you like to watch a movie, Credence?”

The question had taken Credence by surprise and it must have shown on his face because Percival smirked and proceeded to explain that they’d have to guard the fire until it burned out so they might as well watch a movie. 

They eventually decided to watch an old classic called ‘Singin’ in the rain’. Percival had been completely shocked when he found out that Credence hadn’t seen it. 

As the evening passed Credence found that he could learn to enjoy this way of life. Being able to do something on a whim, being able to eat as much as he wanted, but most importantly, to be able to be with Mr. Graves.

Credence had found himself in the position of being hopelessly in love with the man, with the way he only grunted before he had his first cup of coffee and how he hummed slightly when he shaved. At first he’d had a hard time accepting the feeling bubbling inside his stomach every time he praised him, called him  _ his boy _ or laughed at one thing or another. He told himself that it was nothing, that it would pass. It was only after he’d seen the man shirtless that he was forced to realize his feelings. 

When the movie was over Credence looked over only to find that Mr. Graves had fallen asleep. Instead of falling forward against his chest his head had lolled a bit to the side, resting on his shoulder. There was a single strand of hair which had fallen into the older man’s face and before Credence knew what he was doing he’d carefully shuffled over and stroked it back. 

He should have withdrawn his hand, but he couldn’t. He gently caressed the older man’s slight stubble and marveled in how at peace he seemed to be, and how handsome he was in the light of the dying fire. Credence tried to soak up how the man looked in this moment. There was no furrow of worry between his thick eyebrows, the line of his neck was vulnerably open and his chest moved up and down with a steady rhythm, his lips parting with every breath. Credence’s gaze landed on those lips and before he knew what was happening his hand had moved on from stroking his chin to gently caressing the lower lip with the pad of his thumb.

“Oh, Mr. Graves…” he whispered under his breath. “You have no idea of the things I would do for you if you only asked.”

Before he could think better of it he closed his eyes and brushed a feather light kiss on those lips. He should never have done it, or he should already have stopped, but it felt so right. The warmth of Mr. Graves’s lips against his, the spark that flowed through him every time he renewed the kiss. Credence fell off cloud nine when he suddenly felt the lips beneath his move to meet his own. It sent a completely new spark through his veins.

He pulled away only to be caught in Mr. Graves deep brown eyes. 

“Credence…”

Credence couldn’t stand it. He got up and tried to leave, but Mr. Graves caught his wrist before he could escape. Credence felt a knot forming in his chest, making it harder for him to breathe.

“I’m.. I’m sorry, sir. I shouldn’t…” He was interrupted by a finger on his lips. Mr. Graves had gotten up from his seat on the couch and was now standing right in front of Credence. There was no anger or disgust in his eyes, only fondness, and he was smiling.

“My dear boy, you have nothing to apologize for.”

Before he knew it he felt warm, gentle lips on his again and he quickly melted into the kiss. The fire might have died at some point, but Credence didn’t notice. The only warmth he needed was flowing through him through the touch of lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments make me put the sun to shame;D;D;D
> 
> Come find me on tumblr:))  
> https://emthrys.tumblr.com/


End file.
